


広雅（雨宫兄弟）：温泉酒香

by KnightNO4time



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 雅贵同広斗从兄弟一跃而成恋人后的第二个星期，两个人出发去了城外山间的一家有名的温泉乡约会。
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Kudos: 5





	広雅（雨宫兄弟）：温泉酒香

雅贵同広斗从兄弟一跃而成恋人后的第二个星期，两个人出发去了城外山间的一家有名的温泉乡约会。这如此年轻人浪漫的事情总觉得和他们八竿子打不着，倘若以后回忆起来当初第一个正式约会是什么样子，两个人可能都羞于开口。  
兄弟俩如此多年，单纯去度假村也就普普通通的样子，谁都想不出来这约会能做些什么。更何况这个行程只是一个巧合。  
这票是雅贵收拾房间时翻出来的。双人优惠券，包吃包住两万，酒水和其他娱乐设施打折。看起来是一个不错的行程，那个温泉乡也是景色宜人，口碑甚佳，似乎是抽奖得来的。  
雅贵奋力回想这张票的来源，竟然是前段时间最后泡妞时对方给的。不过这算是一张拒绝票，因为那个女人拿着这个票逗了逗雅贵，说着两个人可以一起去温泉，然后就没了联系，电话号码给的都是假的。  
可怜雅贵也是对于这种事态习惯且冷静，所谓一夜情不过就是那晚风流罢了，也没打算深入接触。虽然那时觉得有个妹子也不错，但雅贵也看出来那女人似乎还有两个以上的男人。更何况自己发现了自己对于広斗的在意。  
至少自己拿了一张免费的票。更好的是，自己后来就不需要妹子了，因为过了一周后他就和自家弟弟在一起。被広斗闹着别扭的告白了，还被広斗耐不住爆发性的上了。  
初夜的猛烈过后，雅贵痛得感觉两天都使不出腿踢。可谁让他觉得内心轻松满足了太多了呢？有谁让他就爱宠自己的弟弟呢？所以第二天他自己作死缠上去，后来趴在床上呆了一整天。  
总觉得这一切画面转得就和电视连续剧似的。

“広斗，这不是很好吗？我和你，就我们两个人。”  
在雅贵回忆解释出这张票的来源后，広斗冷着一张脸坐在沙发上翻机车杂志。  
毕竟那时候还没和広斗开始交往啊！雅贵一脸委屈。但他多少总觉得自己不对，所以就开始哄広斗。  
他蹲在沙发前，在对方那张俊俏的酷脸前把票晃了又晃，可広斗就和木头雕的似的不动。最后雅贵投降放弃，垂着头把票收了回来，别开头吧唧了一下嘴，“好吧，随便你。反正这张票出现都是我的问题。”  
雅贵把票丢到桌子上，挠着头出门去了便利店。  
他也没打算逼着広斗去，要说以前広斗不和他去酒吧，是因为広斗喜欢他，而不喜欢看他瞧妹子。后来他看出来这点，却自己仗着是哥哥的理由而继续以女人做借口。结果现在彼此表明真心交往后，雅贵才发现自己变成多数时间里那个自责的人。  
那天晚上两人如初，雅贵也没再提温泉的事。  
然而第二天一早，他房间的门就被広斗推开。雅贵缓悠悠坐起来打着哈欠，突然一个塞满的运动包就丢到了他的床上，把他吓了一哆嗦。  
“干嘛？”  
“出发。”  
“去哪？”  
“温泉。”  
“啊——？”雅贵维持着第二个打哈欠的姿势，大大张着嘴发出了声疑问，他觉得自己肯定没睡醒。“你不是昨天说不去的吗？”  
“我昨天说话了吗？”広斗扬了杨眉，他转身之前似乎嘴角还挑起了个弧度。怎么刚才这句话就和小女孩找男朋友玩字谜似的，你不说话谁知道啊？雅贵瞪大眼睛用目光向他抗议，却被无视。  
“这包是什么？”  
“我都打包好行李了。你只需要起来，吃饭，出发，”说完広斗就给他房间带上门。  
雅贵打开包一看果然都准备好了，也不知道何时内裤都塞进去了，大概是広斗从一夜遗忘未取出来的烘干机里“偷”的。难怪昨晚広斗没拉着他上同一张床，他本以为弟弟在闹脾气，想不到是在偷偷摸摸干这种事。

穿好衣服的雅贵，手指勾着包带，将包挎在肩头从房间出来。他第一眼就看到坐在餐桌上咬着便利店三明治，看新闻的広斗。  
“告诉哥哥，是什么让你改变了主意？”  
広斗瞄了他一眼，随后目光再度回到新闻主持人的脸上，“那里有上好的乌贼刺身，想吃。上网查的。”  
竟然还有心上网查？再说乌贼刺身你何时点过了？明明之前都是我点的！雅贵在内心狂吐槽，却没说出来，他只觉得一暖。  
随后雅贵在人看不到的角度扬起眉，故作了然的点点头，接着拉开椅子坐到了对方斜对面。结果他刚坐下，広斗就起身。  
“五分钟后出发。”  
“哎？！这么快？”  
“昨晚临时打电话确认，就剩一个套房，早去早得。”広斗给了哥哥使了个眼色，随后走去自己房间去换衣服。  
雅贵没想到对方做了那么多准备。看来広斗的细心之处雅贵似乎还没见识全面，这次令他广目相看。  
盯着広斗房间的门，雅贵感觉自己似乎在傻笑。电视新闻的声音被大脑自动屏蔽，口中的早饭也被遗忘了味道，他现在只想看见広斗的脸。

“你说吃乌贼绝对是骗我的。”两个人锁了门去找自己爱车时，雅贵冷不丁这样开口，且快步和对方并排。  
“告诉我，你是不是想看我穿浴衣？”说完这话，雅贵都觉得自己脑子被水泡了。从前那个期待看姑娘穿浴衣的男人，如今却向自己的男人这样开口…  
雅贵掂量了一会自己的内心，作为哥哥的那份指责到底去哪里了？即使是恋人，可自己开口总觉得怪怪的。  
“如果我说是呢？”広斗的声音清晰的宛如让整个车库都有回音。  
自从他们的关系发生改变后，広斗的表达方式就宛如有了破世纪的进化。  
面对从前对方少说出的话，如今雅贵自己听到后竟然不但不会大笑着调侃，反而会对内心震出不少波澜。此时这番话只令他一时语塞，感觉自己似乎掉回了年轻时代。  
“哦，这样…”雅贵哼唧声敷衍过去，三步并作两步的跨上自己的摩托。他感觉自己现在很蠢，而広斗不但不害羞，竟还是那张酷酷的脸。  
雅贵举起头盔刚套一半，视野被头盔下端挡住，但他耳朵却隐约听到広斗来到他车边。他没来得及取下头盔，就感到对方一只手抓住他的肩，另只掌心覆盖住他举着头盔的那只手让他停下动作。  
随后那人给他唇上送上了一只很轻的吻。  
雅贵迎来的今早的第一个亲吻。不适早安吻，也不是调情的意味，更多是安心。或许広斗有为昨日道歉，雅贵不得而知。但却感到温柔，就和起风前空气的温度般和煦。  
“広——”雅贵刚念出一个音。広斗就抬手一按，摩托车头盔就这样硬生生的套在了雅贵头上，擦过鼻头把他弄的拱起背。“好痛啊——！”  
“但我更喜欢你不穿衣服。”  
広斗的嗓音深情且富有磁性，就这样不受头盔影响，从缝隙里钻入到雅贵的耳朵中。雅贵抬眼对上视线，对方眯起的眼底含着笑。  
“…”  
啪的一下，広斗把雅贵头盔上的挡风镜扣了下来，将雅贵的声音留在了内部。  
看着弟弟上车后毫不迟疑的开出去，雅贵屏住的呼吸隔了几秒才恢复。那些都是骗人的，你只是不想让我不开心吧？雅贵在内心翻出来一句八九不离十的真相，随后弄好头盔也发车跟上。  
感谢发明摩托车头盔的人。因为这样才能挡住雅贵控制不了的咧嘴傻笑，还有那不符合他在外形象的脸红心跳。

双人豪华套票果然不简单，虽然不适最奢华的那个房间，但他们俩的房间也绝对不是一般价钱可以享受到的。晚饭也很丰盛，还是在房间食用，而里面还真的有上等的乌贼刺身。  
旅馆提供的浴衣可以自由选择。本来雅贵自己选，可広斗却幽幽的凝视着另一块说那件适合雅贵，雅贵也就顺了弟弟的爱好。  
来这里的目的自然是温泉，两个人并排泡下去，同这里的其他客人一样静静的倚着石头发呆了几分钟。他们自然不会在人多的地方干什么事情，而他们其实也不知道还能干什么事情。  
只不过睁开眼的雅贵突然感觉到，在水中広斗不知何时牵住了他的手。  
就那样握着，勾在指间，静静享受温泉的洗礼。  
两个人后来还点了一瓶烧酒，借着水面漂浮的托盘，你一杯我一杯的喝完。随后还续了一杯，咽下后都舒了口气。  
隔壁女性那侧传来嬉笑声，雅贵习惯性的望了眼竹子编好装饰的隔墙。曾经他一度希望去温泉酒店偶遇和服美女，如今到了温泉酒店，而他已经是弟弟的人了。  
“雅贵。”  
差点说出来“叫哥”的雅贵在反应过来后把话咽了回去，然后以恋人的身份乖乖的把头转了过去。他滚圆的眼睛就和小动物似的，“嗯？”  
“看着我。”  
“我看着你呢啊…”  
“那就一直看着别移开。”広斗说完，就这样比开头，继续靠在石头上闭目养神。  
“………….？”雅贵就这样呆呆的泡在追里，盯着広斗的侧脸盯了老半天。他觉得自己这个弟弟真是帅出了境界，且即使时从小到大的哥哥，现在让他欣赏侧脸他也可以看半天…不过这是搞什么名堂？  
“虽然我知道広斗你的侧脸很好看，但是你想让我看什么？”雅贵伸长脖子，也没看到広斗脸上粘着什么东西。  
“不想让你看反方向，”広斗语调里含着一股酸劲。  
他们两个人酒量都不差，但经常要因女人而多喝好几杯的雅贵比広斗强很多。他知道広斗稍有一点醉就开始性格转变，撒娇的模式这次因为温泉而醉意来得特别快。明显此时此刻是吃醋了。  
“我又没有透视眼，怎么会看得见。”雅贵笑自己弟弟太傻，在水里打了下对方大腿。  
“那你就堵上耳朵。”  
“你傻吗….”  
広斗的脾气被蹭上来，用眼角余光瞪了过来。  
“好好好，哥哥最傻。”雅贵别开头，一脸冤枉的借酒消愁。习惯是可怕的，刚才自己想到女人是自己的错，不是広斗的，雅贵反省了几秒。

可惜后来来温泉的女性越来越多，墙那边笑声不断。甚至比男人这边都大声，于是広斗拉着雅贵离开了。  
两人在庭院似的旅馆中转了一圈，乒乓球不是他们的爱好，现在也不适合骑着机车在山里飙车。最后他们点了两款小吃，又买了三瓶烧酒，便回了房间。  
“盘子就留在这里，明早取吧。”雅贵对服务生说到，他懒得晚上还被收碟子的服务生敲门，干脆明早自己送去前台。  
“明天干什么呢？”雅贵拿出来店里的小册，“明晚餐厅有传统节日的演唱舞蹈表演，好像挺没意思的。对了，山下有小村子，那里有夜市。对了！夜市！可以去转转。”  
雅贵盘腿坐在那里，一手拿着酒杯，一手拿着纸自顾自的如同播音员似的解说上面的活动介绍，宛如中年大叔。  
“糟了！今晚下面的村子竟然还有小型烟花活动，我们可以去看看。据说旅馆的西面也可以看到——”  
忽然他后背一沉，広斗从后方抱了上来，整个胸口贴上他的后背，双臂将他圈住。成年男性的体重彻底压过去。雅贵冷不防的被如此一抱，手里的酒杯掉在托盘里，洒了出来。“啊啊，好浪费啊。”  
但広斗没道歉也没离开，反而扒开他的肩膀，一个翻身将雅贵面朝上的压到榻榻米上。  
两个人本来就挨着通往后院的阳台坐，这么一躺。他们的下半身被房间里的灯光吞没，而上半身则彻底暴露在玻璃下。雅贵的目光一侧被夜晚笼罩的庭院竹林落满，另一侧则被広斗俊俏的容貌霸占。  
“醉了？”  
“无所谓，”広斗淡淡的说道。随后他含住了雅贵索取亲吻，熏人的酒味从広斗舌尖舔舐中传来，竟也让雅贵也开始痴迷沉醉。  
“喂，这可是玻璃，都会被看到的，”更何况大晚上还开着灯。雅贵不是没料到広都要来这一出，只是没想到对方兴致来得如此突然。“要做就去床——”他突然想起来这和风旅馆没有床，只有地铺。  
広抬手抓住他们那侧玻璃门上半开的窗帘，猛的一拉，将他们所在的那半给遮了起来。  
“安静。让我做。”半是広斗式的撒娇，半是没耐心的命令。  
本来平日打架就拦不住広斗，现在喝醉酒再加上撒娇粘人的模式，直击雅贵的弱点。再说这种事是两个人的事，雅贵根本抗拒不了。  
但至少挪进屋里面吧？即使拉上窗帘，但屋里灯光投射出来的影子必定在外面一览无遗。虽说他们这个房间庭院安静且几乎无人路过，但也太露骨了。  
“至少———好烫！”  
雅贵浴衣的领口被広斗毫不怜惜的扒开，一侧直接勾到肩后，将雅贵胸前的肌肤和乳头彻底暴露在空气里。紧接着広斗便抓起那剩了部分的烧酒小瓶，淋在了雅贵胸前。  
酒已经不烫，却很温热。和空气截然不同的触感让雅贵反应过来是烧酒时，便习惯的叫出来这么一句。可広斗知道自己在做什么，他也知道酒的温度，要不然他怎么会去故意烫雅贵？

凝视被酒香附着上水色的人，広斗挥洒开了理智。低头伸出舌头，在雅贵的肚脐附近打了个转，随即一路沿着腹肌线条向上，舌尖拨开刮走酒水，从底部至上顺走雅贵肌肤上的味道，最终停留在锁骨间。  
“你知道这个酒是还要付钱的吧？”雅贵指尖插入広斗发丝间。広斗舌尖划过的触感痒却愉悦，令雅贵控制不了的从胸腔下渗透出加重的喘息，将他的思维封锁。  
随后他感到锁骨处传来的啃咬，広斗的牙痕伴着吮吸往他颈部蔓延开。  
“这样就不浪费了，”広斗在他耳边喘处热浪。  
借着上方人的身影蔽去灯光，把雅贵的身子收入那只属于他们俩的阴影里。  
広斗的吻技不差，舌头的纠缠把酒的辛辣搅匀。随后底层的香气因彼此的体味调和，随着吞咽空气与津液的动作流入喉咙。雅贵放弃了词语，也没了拒绝，便躺在对方身下接受入热雨般挥洒下的亲吻。  
広斗一边抚摸爱人，膝盖一边顶开对方的双腿。雅贵浴衣的下摆彻底敞开滑去胯侧，一丝不挂的内部被広斗的腿紧密接触。雅贵小腹擦过几股电流，他们才第三次做，酒精毫不客气的给他们催情，雅贵知道自己站不起来了。

这回広斗擅自用另一瓶酒给雅贵做了润滑，雅贵抱怨对方简直在给他做灌肠，但広斗偏偏说这是消毒。  
热辣辣被刺激的肠壁使本来就渴望被填满的雅贵火烧火燎，広斗进来时，雅贵恨不得赶紧迎合上去。对方带来的温度是截然不同的，将一切中和掉，雅贵舒服的吐出一口气。  
但他们俩都不是什么温柔的人，往日打架和训练弄出来的身段，一兴奋就会控制不住。更何况広斗整个人都被欲望和酒劲所驾驭，他耐不住性子的进入多少令雅贵受了伤，酒弄的穴口麻辣胀痛。  
不过雅贵什么都没说，他只想裹紧広斗。虽然深入的疼痛把他的呻吟破例放大，却也是因为他也有些醉了，而疼痛只会给他带来快感。  
“我们…是不是还没扩张完？”憋着的气松开后，雅贵这才趁着对方停下进度的孔隙插了一句。现在他才意识到自己下面可能破了，然而他没打算赶人出去。  
“是吗？”広斗眨眨眼睛，随即又压上去嗅了嗅自家哥哥身上醉人的味道。然后他直起身子一挺，身下雅贵的拔高的喘息让他有些回不过神，“你不是都吞下去了吗？”  
“也是，”雅贵毫不在意的咧嘴笑了笑。  
広斗彻底醉了吧？因为雅贵还没吞下全部，而是卡在了三分之二处。不过无所谓，雅贵觉得自己一会就会吃下全部。

在适应期间，雅贵举起还剩一点酒底的瓶子，用手摆了摆那瓶底碰碰弟弟的脸颊。広斗拿过来一饮而尽，然后将含着酒的嘴对上了雅贵。  
雅贵顺着对方托起头的姿势，将酒从对方口中掠夺过来。唇和唇之间相互牵引，透明的琼浆从他们忘我热吻的唇缝之间流出。  
酒的辛辣被排除在体感之外，只感到新的一层液体沾染在雅贵彻底裸露的胸口上。他早就将自己的双臂从浴衣拘束下解放，暴露的肉体拥入広斗怀中，而那漂亮的布料单纯化作了他们身下的衬托。  
広斗抬手将对方胸口的酒涂抹开。当酒精被拇指按压揉搓在吮吸红肿的乳头上时，雅贵因那处的刺痒而感到体内瞬间收紧，夹的広斗哼了一声。  
広斗被体下的疼痛催出力量，即使雅贵很快放松，却为他张开更多。広斗舔了一下自己手指上沾染着雅贵味道的酒，随即虎口卡住雅贵的胯骨，就这样再度挺去最深。  
抽动紧随而至，两个人节拍一致。身下摩擦布料和榻榻米的声音，同肉体拍打的节凑结合。

雅贵早就遗忘了帘后的玻璃，也没听到山下村庄放烟火的炸裂声。一阵阵窜入空中划破夜空的响动，被広斗冲入体内的热烈所融化。花火在天际绽放时的欢呼，也被雅贵于酒意下放开的呻吟掩盖。  
雅贵本来是喜欢隐忍用喘息享受两人结合的类型，可是一醉，他就是会把自己感情释放出来的人。声音控制不了的放大，从喉咙滚出的色气一遍遍回荡在周身，就连他自己也识别不出来。  
因此広斗用吻封住了他的嘴。  
雅贵不得不甩头挣脱对方以换取空气，不过他很快又会被広斗捉回去。  
“雅贵一醉叫声就大了，”広斗轻笑，故意在雅贵体内搅了搅。“想被外面听到？我可以让你叫得更大声。”  
“我怎么抚养出你这么一个色弟弟——额啊？！”雅贵的话被広斗的肆意打断，叫声顿时冲出口，拦都拦不住。本来要讽刺对方遇上自己就会说些以前不会说的话，但这些大概都是自己这个做哥哥的责任。  
“扰民。而且你何时话这么多了…”雅贵憋了半天瞪着对方，其实他才不想让周围的客人都听到自己呻吟呢。所以他用这个来做理由，抬手绕上広斗的脖子便拉向自己，先封住了对方的嘴。

两人在激吻下释放。  
猛烈的抽动和鼻息下封锁的声音，在进入高潮之际彻底将他们理智击晕。  
强烈缠绵过后，雅贵浑身发热，而広斗则搂着他不出去。  
“明天哥我的腰肯定会痛死。”  
“泡温泉可以治腰痛。”  
“…”


End file.
